vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukinori Shinohara
|-|Base= |-|Arata= Summary Yukinori Shinohara is a Special-Class Ghoul Investigator stationed in Tokyo's 20th Ward during the events of Tokyo Ghoul. Although he is an easy-going and affable man, he is nevertheless considered a model Investigator who has hunted down countless Ghouls in the past. He was also Juuzou Suzuya's caretaker, teaching Suzuya the empathy and sense of duty he needed to become an Associate Special-Class Investigator and later a Special-Class Investigator in his own right. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, can damage up to 8-C characters with Quinques | 8-C Name: Yukinori Shinohara, "The Invincible Shinohara" Origin: '''Tokyo Ghoul '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Special-Class Ghoul Investigator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Quinque User, Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls - his Quinque is made from a Kagune) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Investigators train their bodies to come as close to matching ghouls as possible, and should therefore be only 4 - 7 times weaker than them physically), can damage Building level characters with Quinques (Can damage ghouls, even while they are using their Kagunes, was able to damage the Non-Killing Owl, albeit not lethally) | Building level (Fought evenly with Kaneki's Centipede Kakuja form for a short period of time and later helped defeat Yoshimura, a SSS-Rank Ghoul, with the assistance of several other Investigators) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with basic ghouls) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Kaneki and Yoshimura, albeit barely) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Building Class Durability: At least Street level, can block Building level attacks with Quinque (Has parried the Kagune attacks from ghouls) | Building level (Took blows from the Non-Killing Owl) Stamina: High, can fight with multiple wounds Range: At least a few meters with his Quinque Standard Equipment: Arata β 0.8, a living suit of armor created from the Kakuja of Arata Kirishima, it bolsters Shinohara's physical abilities to the point of being able to temporarily match SS-Rank and SSS-Rank Ghouls blow for blow, but gradually eats away at Shinohara over time, limiting its usage, His main Quinque, a giant cleaver named Demon Yamada Intelligence: Although he is a kind and jovial man to his colleagues, Shinohara's skill as an Investigator has earned him a fearsome reputation amongst Ghouls as "The Invincible Shinohara", having hunted down numerous S-Rank Ghouls in the past and is considered a peer of Kishou Arima and Kureo Mado, both of whom are considered model investigators. As such, he was one of the Special-Class Investigators chosen to go after Yoshimura, a SSS-Rank Ghoul powerful enough to masquerade as the infamous One-Eyed Owl. Weaknesses: None notable | Shinohara cannot use Arata for long periods of times without running the risk of the armor devouring him alive. Key: Base | Arata Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Federal Agents Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Adults